


Strawberry Kiss

by Raachi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Not related to Descendants 2, Post Descendants
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Ben sogghignò sornione, affatto impaurito o preoccupato. «Pensi non me ne sia accorto?»«Che si nasconde un subdolo ladro dietro il tuo bel faccino?» Mal rise sfrontata al suo sguardo indagatore e con provocazione giocherellò con i frutti rimasti, toccandoli piano con le dita per non rovinarli.Ben stette al gioco, ridacchiando. «Mi hai scoperto» replicò, divertito.





	Strawberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Non tiene conto degli eventi in Descendants 2.

«Tu hai paura».  
La fragola, che stava per addentare con goduriosa soddisfazione, quasi le scivolò dalla presa di indice e pollice. Mal strinse le dita sul frutto delicato, che si ammaccò appena, mentre riportava lo sguardo sugli occhi nocciola di Ben che la fissavano con curiosità e un accenno di divertimento.  
«Io non ho paura di niente» gli rispose, altezzosa e beffarda.  
Con chi credeva di star parlando? Con una di quelle principessine che frequentavano l’Auradon Prep? Lei non si faceva di certo intimidire così facilmente e, soprattutto, nessuno mai si mostrava tanto sfrontato – _idiota_ – da sfidarla senza pagarne un degno scotto.  
La fragola finì sotto le sue fauci, che la sminuzzarono con soddisfazione. Mal ne assaporò la dolcezza sulla lingua – fortunatamente ne aveva scelta una matura al punto giusto – con un mugugno di apprezzamento e avrebbe ripetuto quella sublime esperienza fino a scoppiarne, se lo sguardo divertito del nuovo Re di Auradon non l’avesse catturata nuovamente.  
«Ah, sì» mormorò lui con poca convinzione, soffiandole da sotto il naso il frutto che aveva puntando.  
«Ehi!» protestò lei, gli occhi verdi socchiusi in uno sguardo omicida.  
Ben rise e avvicinò la fragola al suo viso, compiacendosi della reazione che le suscitò: la ragazza si irrigidì di imbarazzo, arrossì deliziosamente sulle guance e sgranò gli occhi, ormai facile preda. Con la polpa rossa sfiorò la sua bocca e il suo respiro spezzato gli solleticò le dita, infine la premette contro in un bacio, _quel maledetto bacio_ che lei seguitava a negargli con tanta disinvoltura.  
Che fosse un incantesimo ben congegnato dal resto dell’allegra brigata di cattivi? Giusto perché era divertente vedere un principino spasimare per qualcosa che avrebbe ottenuto molto facilmente – da altre, non da Mal. La sua cattiva ragazza non aveva stravaganti richieste, né capricci, né pareva necessitasse di altro se non di quegli incontri, purtroppo sporadici a causa dei suoi nuovi impegni, al laghetto e delle fragole ovviamente – se con cioccolato… ancora meglio!  
Ben dirottò la fragola non appena vide le labbra di lei schiudercisi contro per inglobarla e, sotto il suo sguardo di malcelato stupore, ne fece un sol boccone, gustandola con voluta lentezza e mormorii.  
Mal rimase esterrefatta: quella non era una semplice sfida, il caro neo reuccio voleva la guerra!  
«Questa me la paghi» lo minacciò, melliflua.  
Lui sogghignò sornione, affatto impaurito o preoccupato. «Pensi non me ne sia accorto?»  
«Che si nasconde un subdolo ladro dietro il tuo bel faccino?» Mal rise sfrontata al suo sguardo indagatore e con provocazione giocherellò con i frutti rimasti, toccandoli piano con le dita per non rovinarli.  
Ben stette al gioco, ridacchiando. «Mi hai scoperto» replicò, divertito.  
«Sei il figlio della Bestia! Da qualcuno avrai preso questo tuo lato malvagio». Compiaciuta, gli sorrise in un modo che lui trovava irresistibile. Poi, con un gesto fulmineo afferrò una grossa fragola, mangiandola prima che lui si azzardasse a fermarla.  
«È per via del Bacio del Vero Amore?» le chiese così a bruciapelo che Mal rischiò di soffocarsi nel mandare giù il boccone.  
Dopo qualche colpo di tosse per via del succo andato un po’ di traverso, lo guardò con interesse chiedendosi a cosa lui stesse puntando.  
«Cosa sai o ti hanno detto al riguardo?» continuò a interrogarla.  
Mal colse la serietà del tono e così distolse lo sguardo con un sospiro, turbata. «Be’, il Bacio del Vero Amore può sciogliere qualunque incantesimo o maledizione. È la più potente magia» recitò come se si trovasse nel bel mezzo di un’interrogazione. «È imprevedibile e incontrastabile. Una volta che si riceve il Bacio è… _bam!_ Finita», ridacchiò nervosa.  
Ben cercò i suoi occhi sfuggenti e le sorrise incoraggiante, poggiando il palmo della mano sulla sua, chiusa in un pugno tremante. «È questo che ti spaventa?»  
Lei sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa: quando e come e dove aveva imparato a leggerle così a fondo?  
«No, certo che no» rispose con disinvoltura, riprendendo subito il controllo delle proprie emozioni.  
Il neo incoronato, tuttavia, continuava a tenerla in bilico, a confonderla con quello sguardo dolce e quel sorriso leggero sulle labbra, mai canzonatorio ma rassicurante.  
«Un semplice bacio non può cancellare quello che sei» proseguì con enfasi nel tentativo di convincerla. «Solo la magia cattiva».  
In risposta, gli occhi verdi di Mal sembrarono gridargli a gran voce: “ _Io_ sono cattiva!”. Gli sfuggì uno sbuffo divertito: dov’era finita la potente e temutissima figlia di Malefica?  
«Mi era parso di capire che avessi scelto il Bene, perciò…»  
«Sììì» affermò la ragazza, strascicando la vocale. «Assolutamente!». Annuì, più convinta.  
Ben si intenerì nel vederla così in difficoltà: aveva toccato un tasto scoperto. «Non ti trasformerai dall’oggi al domani in una principessa da favola».  
Mal roteò gli occhi con aria scocciata.  
«Né io lo vorrei» continuò lui e, vedendola ancora indecisa e contrariata, cercò di spiegarsi meglio. «Pensavo avessi capito che non è tutto bianco o tutto nero, non c’è solo il Bene o solo il Male. Esistono buoni che nascondono un lato da _subdoli ladri_ » marcò la citazione con divertimento, «e cattivi che si buttano in acqua per salvare gli amici, anche se non sanno nuotare».  
Mal sospirò di resa. «Ben, non ho bisogno della lezioncina».  
«Avevo detto che ti avrei insegnato» si giustificò lui, accarezzandole una guancia con la mano libera.  
«Già» confermò lei sovrappensiero e chiuse gli occhi serenamente, accettando e godendosi quei tocchi leggeri.  
Fu quella tranquillità in cui si era lasciata cadere a spingerlo all’azione e piano incominciò ad avvicinarsi a lei: percorse quei pochi centimetri che li separavano con movimenti del busto e della testa appena percepibili per non spaventarla troppo – certo, Mal non temeva nulla, ma più si mostrava aggressiva, più lui sentiva pressante l’istinto di proteggerla.  
E quella consapevolezza lo fermò: Mal non scappava. Da niente, soprattutto da ciò che le incuteva maggior timore.  
Mancava poco, pochissimo, e lei non l’avrebbe fermato, ma… Non voleva che accadesse, non così.  
Si limitò quindi a pulirle con il pollice le labbra dagli sbuffi di cioccolata, con cui si era sporcata durante la loro merenda, e si trovò subito gli occhi perplessi di lei addosso.  
«Va tutto bene. Non-» cercò di spiegare, ma Mal sbuffò, gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo zittì con un bacio – _quel maledetto bacio_.  
«Sai di fragole» commentò poi, allontanandosi con uno schiocco. «Ottimo», sorrise soddisfatta.  
Piacevolmente sorpreso, Ben rise. La sua cattiva ragazza aveva ragione: mai azzardarsi a sfidarla.  
«Anche tu» le sussurrò, prima di baciarla come meritava. 


End file.
